


Now THAT'S An Unexpected Request

by lastcrazyhorn



Series: Now [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Reid, Bottom!Rossi, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Felching, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Skinny Dipping, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastcrazyhorn/pseuds/lastcrazyhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fifth installment of lastcrazyhorn's "Now" series. As a 29 year old virgin, Spencer has more than a few things he wants to try out in the bedroom. But who will he trust to have that first experience with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rossi

Based on the way the boy had been shooting him glances all day, he knew _something_ was up, but never in a thousand years had he expected it to be _this_.

"Pardon me?" David Rossi said back, blinking hard as he tried to process what he had just heard.

"I think I'm gay," Spencer Reid repeated nervously.

"No, no." Dave said, holding a hand up and putting the other over his eyes. "I heard that part. Repeat what you said _after_ that."

"Oh."

He didn't even have to look to see the terrified expression reinsert itself into Reid's wide brown eyes.

"I was wondering," here the young man cleared his throat anxiously. "If you and um, Hotch," Reid paused again, "could help guide me in my first experience." The last part of the request came out in a rush, but this time, Dave at least understood the words.

"Your first _sexual_ experience?" He asked, finally looking back up at the young agent standing nervously in front of his desk.

"Yes," Reid said in a very tiny voice.

Dave sighed. There were so many things _wrong_ with that request, and yet—he allowed himself to gaze back at the young man and really _see_ him this time. Spencer Reid wasn't half-bad on the eyes; a bit scrawny, a bit self-conscious, but really, hadn't they all been at one time? _At least the latter_ , Dave thought to himself with an inner chuckle.

"I take it that you haven't mentioned this to Hotch?"

"I figured that if you automatically told me to forget it, then I wouldn't have to embarrass myself in front of _two_ of my superiors."

Ah yes, his superiors; that was another tricky angle to look at. Speaking of which—he looked to his door just as someone knocked on it. It was exactly fifteen minutes after six in the evening; in other words, it was time for Hotch to drop by.

"Come in!" Dave called out, secretly pleased to see his lover poke his head questioningly through the doorway.

"I can come back if you two are busy," Hotch replied in his usual deep voice. It sent a warm feeling into the pit of Dave's stomach, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Reid shiver appreciatively as well.

 _Hmm_.

"No, I think you should be here for this," Dave answered, giving the other man a reassuring smile. "Take a seat, both of you," he ordered after Hotch had closed the door. "Having you two stand around my desk makes me feel like a school principal," he added in a growl.

Happily, Hotch pulled a chair around to the side of his desk, sitting within an arm's length of him, while Reid sat on the opposite side, facing him.

 _Close enough to touch, but not to play with_ , was his inappropriate thought.

Quickly he relayed what Reid had said to him only moments before, and then sat back to wait for his lover's reaction.

For a second, Hotch just stared back at him, his eyebrows slightly raised as though he were in shock. Then he turned away and looked at Reid.

"That's a very bold request, Reid," Hotch said slowly, his brown eyes fixed intensely on the younger man. "Are you sure you want to be asking _us?_ "

Reid squirmed uncomfortably for a few heartbeats and then abruptly he stilled and straightened.

"I know what I'm asking, Hotch," he answered softly, glancing briefly at Dave.

"And there's no one you'd be more comfortable with?" Dave countered, raising a speculative eyebrow.

"I trust you two," Reid answered in a voice just barely above a whisper. "I don't trust anyone else nearly as much."

Dave glanced at Hotch, who in turn, gave an almost invisible nod.

"You don't mind if we talk this over privately, do you?" Dave asked Reid.

"I don't mind!" Reid piped up with quickly, hurrying to his feet and surreptitiously wiping his palms along the sides of his slacks as he did. His face vaguely pink, Reid nodded at them both and then scurried out of his office, closing the door behind him with a soft thump.

"So . . ." Dave said, looking at his lover with an incredulous expression.

Hotch slumped slightly in his chair and idly ran a hand through his dark hair. "That was unexpected."

"Pretty brave of the kid," Dave muttered.

Hotch grunted. "Can you imagine asking something like that of _your_ superiors when you were his age?"

He snorted and then glanced back at Hotch. "Imagine if Jason were still here."

Hotch visibly shuddered and Dave nodded in agreement.

"Spencer hasn't had an easy life," Hotch started, staring hard at his desktop. "He really doesn't have any peers to ask for help on this."

"Other than Morgan," Dave corrected.

"Mr. Lady's Man," Hotch quipped with a wry smile.

"Can you imagine the kid in a club?"

Hotch frowned. "The predators would be on him in a second," he said.

That was an unpleasant idea.

"You don't think he would try going to a club, do you Hotch?"

The other man's eyes narrowed in thought. "I would hope not."

"If we tell him no . . ." Dave started, trailing off.

"He might try something like that, even if it is against his better judgment," Hotch finished, leaning back in his seat.

"Had to be pretty desperate to ask us," Dave said, only half jokingly.

"Are we seriously considering this?" Was Hotch's next carefully worded question, dark eyes peering deep into Dave's own.

It was his turn to lean back and pause for thought. He stroked his goatee for a few seconds and then said, "He's not really that bad looking."

"Especially lately," Hotch countered with the beginning of a smile.

His own smile was closer to a smirk than anything else. "Maybe we should ask him to come over and swim sometime. Get a closer look."

"You just want to show off your pool," Hotch teased.

"Our pool," Dave corrected with an easy grin. "It's a good pool, especially after they finished the repairs."

The previous owners of the house they were now living in had been less than vigilant about keeping up with the necessary maintenance of a pool. The renovations had just been completed the previous week, and now that the weather was warm enough to swim, it seemed a shame not to use it.

"We could invite him over for the weekend, just start out with swimming, and if anything else happens from there, then we go with it," Dave lined out carefully with a casual shrug.

"We'd have to take it slowly with him, Dave. Spencer is special," Hotch said slowly, his face serious once more.

Dave nodded. "We won't let him get hurt."

"Show him the ins and outs of how it works," Hotch answered, a smile creeping slowly across his face.

"Both sides of it, I'd say," Dave answered with a sharp grin.

. . .

It was settled. Reid would come to their house after work on Friday, provided they weren't out of town on a case. Then, barring some other kind of emergency, he'd stay with them through Sunday. After that, they'd reevaluate and see where they wanted to go from there.

At the end of the day on Friday, Rossi left the office separate of Hotch and before Reid. He had discussed his plans earlier with Hotch, and now he was walking to Reid's desk to confirm that the young man was still planning on coming.

 _Coming_ , _now that's a thought_ , the devious part of his brain quipped suddenly. He forcefully told it off as he stepped up beside Reid's desk in the now deserted bullpen.

"Oh, um hey Rossi," Reid said, only flinching slightly at his light touch.

"I'm headed out. I've got to start dinner," he said lightly, giving the kid a grin.

"I'll see you there then?" Reid stuttered slightly, looking up at him shyly.

"That's the plan," he answered jovially. He was glad Reid wasn't backing out. After a few days of discussing Reid's upcoming visit with Hotch, he could honestly say he was looking forwards to seeing what came of their time together.

"I talked it over with Hotch. If you want to ride with him, feel free." He suggested. He knew Reid sometimes took the train, and that was okay for most days, but not this one.

"Yeah, okay. I-I think I will," Reid said with a small smile.

"Good! Then I'll see you both there."

As he drove home, he mused on how different his life had been since Hotch had entered it. Would Reid have even _known_ to approach him before they had gotten together? He doubted it. Morgan had been the only one he had even _playfully_ mentioned the other half of his life to, and that had only been in the hopes of making Hotch more aware of him.

And then Michael had occurred, making it all moot for a while. He remembered his utter terror when they had discovered that Hotch was missing. He had barely slept for the time that Hotch was kidnapped, and he remembered how exhausted he had been after they had gotten him back.

 _I swore_ _that I wouldn't let anyone else hurt him. I swore that I'd help him get better, one way or the other._

He had, and it had worked even better than he had originally hoped for. He had just wanted to comfort Hotch; he hadn't known that his doing so would change things so dramatically between them.

He made good time on the commute home, having left just before the worst of the crush. Once inside, he pulled off his blazer and hung it up, grinning ruefully at himself as he did so. Before Aaron, he would have merely draped it over a chair, but it seemed that his lover's fastidious habits were beginning to wear off on him.

"Mama would be so proud," he whispered with a grin as he headed downstairs to get started on dinner.

He knew Hotch considered him an accomplished cook, but really he just understood the importance of not trying to attempt dishes beyond his abilities. For example, that evening he was making a pasta with spinach pesto sauce that he knew was a particular favorite of his lover's, and although he enjoyed the compliments bestowed on him by the other man, he also knew that any fool with half a brain could create the same meal.

Hotch's problem was he simply wasn't patient enough to create the kind of food Dave enjoyed eating.

. . .

"And New Zealand's study also pointed out that silver cars are _fifty_ percent safer than drivers of white cars," Dave heard Spencer's voice shortly after hearing someone opening the front door.

Hotch and Reid came into his kitchen, and he was bemused to find a slightly exasperated expression on his lover's face.

"No problems on the road, I hope?" Dave greeted them, pleased when Aaron walked over and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Just an ambulance and some slow traffic," Hotch explained. "We never did see what the problem was."

"Ugh. That sucks," he responded, drawing a hand down Hotch's chest as they briefly shared a heated glance.

The moment was broken as Reid piped up with, "Wow Rossi. That smells great. What is it?"

"I'm going to go change clothes," Hotch said quietly with a small smile.

"Something with jeans!" He called after Hotch as he left the room.

"Why jeans?" Reid asked.

"That man has a damned fine ass," he answered with a grin.


	2. Hotch

Dinner was over and Hotch felt appropriately stuffed. He found that he enjoyed spending time outside of work with Reid, and he always enjoyed the company of Dave.

"Spencer," he said, breaking into an unending discussion between him and Dave.

Reid looked up at him with wide eyes. "Should I shut up?"

He shook his head. "I just noticed that you kept calling Dave by his last name. I think that it would appropriate for you to call him Dave when we're here."

Reid's eyes flicked to Dave in askance.

"Hey, Mr. Rossi is my dad," Dave explained with a grin. "I don't mind it when we're at work, but in my off hours, I prefer something a little more informal," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Dave," Reid said softly, smiling when Dave nodded at him in encouragement.

"See? Not so hard."

. . .

Half an hour later, after they had finished clearing the table and cleaning the kitchen, Dave turned to Hotch and said, "Well, I don't know about you, but I could use a swim."

"Swim?" Reid squeaked, having overheard him just as Dave had planned.

"Did I forget to mention that we have a pool?" Dave answered, doing a passable job of appearing apologetic.

Hotch wasn't sure if Reid saw through the act or not, because his next statement proved he was willing to play along.

"Yes you did! I guess I'll just have to stay on the sidelines," Reid said with an apologetic closed mouth smile.

"Oh, don't worry Spencer," Hotch interjected, lightly patting the younger man on his shoulder. "I'm sure I have an extra set of swimming trunks around here somewhere."

Reid raised an incredulous eyebrow at him.

"Come with me," he said, steering Reid towards their room.

Once in their shared bedroom, Reid tentatively asked him, "So, you sleep here with Dave?"

"I do," he answered good naturedly.

"Does he," Reid ventured; shoving his hands into his pockets and biting his lip nervously. "Does he make you happy, Hotch?"

He looked back at the earnest expression on Reid's face and then nodded. "He does," he said with a small smile.

"I mean, it's not like I want to pry, but then again, I'm here and that seems like it's—," Reid began rambling before Hotch cut him off with a hand to his shoulder.

"It's okay, Spencer," he said calmly. "I appreciate your concern."

Reid visibly relaxed at his words, but stiffened again at his next statement.

"So, trunks or speedo?"

. . .

Dave had gotten him the speedo as a joke, but in lieu of what they were planning for that weekend, Hotch decided to wear it—if only to see the expressions of his companions.

 _Besides_ , he reasoned as he ambled out to the pool, _watching Spencer try to keep my trunks on that skinny frame of his will be more than worth it._ He had a few ideas about _that_ too, but he was keeping them to himself for the time being.

It was only after they were all in the water, after he had swam the length of the pool a few times, that he decided to do something about the extremely loose way his trunks were barely hanging on Reid's much smaller hips.

"Hey Hotch," Dave called out, waving him over to the shallow end where they were standing. "Spencer wants to watch us kiss," his lover said in far too casual a voice once he was within arm's distance.

He grinned and pushed himself right up to where Dave was floating on a pink noodle. He reached out and wrapped his hand around the back of Dave's head, only giving half a glance to the very intent way that Reid was staring them down, before crushing their lips together.

Although their relationship had broadened and matured in many ways, nothing could change the sheer _comfort_ he took from feeling Dave's lips against his own. As they kissed, he threaded his fingers in Dave's thick black hair with one hand and trailed the other down his lover's chest. Dave broke their kiss with a gasp as he reached _into_ his trunks and wrapped his fingers loosely around the older man's cock.

"You are wearing entirely too much," he murmured in Dave's ear as he reached further and slid his fingers around his balls.

"Gonna fix that then?" Dave countered, a cocky half-grin on his face.

He grinned, but didn't say anything as he pulled his fingers up to grasp the edges of Dave's trunks.

"Hotch?" Reid squeaked from behind them just before he dove underwater to remove them completely.

Popping back up above water, he held up the swimwear in triumph. "Found something," he chuckled, looking heatedly into Dave's eyes.

"What are you—," Reid started to ask just as he began pulling off the far too tight speedo.

Tossing both to Dave, he turned around and began swimming towards Reid. The younger man squeaked again and then threw himself to Hotch's side in an effort to swim around him. Hotch let him get a couple of feet ahead of him before surging after him. Reid gave a token scream as he was caught and dragged to the side of the pool. Hotch put his arms out around him to grasp the hot concrete, effectively trapping Reid between the two.

This close, he could feel the slight tremors coming off Reid's body as the younger man looked back at him, his brown eyes wide with anxiety and something that resembled _want._

Letting one arm off of the side, he brought it up around Spencer's shoulders, pulling their bodies flush against one another.

"Hi," Reid whispered, licking his lips enticingly.

He was impressed with how his agent had filled out since becoming a part of his team. Certainly, Reid was still slighter than any of the other men at the BAU, but there were curves to his arms and chest that previously had not existed, and he found his eyes drawn to them.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against Reid's cheek, feeling a gasp against his neck as he did.

"Dave's watching us," he whispered, licking a stripe up the thin neck and hearing a hitched breath for his efforts. Dragging his stubbled chin back down that same wet expanse of skin, he barely hesitated before bending his head and sucking Reid's lower lip into his mouth.

Reid gave a low groan and thrust upwards with his hips into Hotch's groin.

With the ease that being in the water afforded him, Hotch swung his legs up to wrap about Reid's waist and grinded back, simultaneously thrusting his tongue into his mouth as he did. He felt Dave's hand cup his ass, sliding up to stroke his balls and he groaned softly into Reid's mouth.

Keeping his legs locked around Reid's hips, he caught his feet on the top edges of the swim trunks and pushed downwards, causing slim hands to come up and grip his shoulders tightly as the boy floundered nakedly before him.

"H-Hotch," Reid stuttered out, wide brown eyes threatening to roll back in his head.

"Perhaps we should go inside," Dave whispered breathily in his ear; one hand still between his legs, while the other was tracing patterns over his chest.

"All right," he said, pressing another kiss to Reid's lips before slowly beginning the arduous process of untangling from them.

. . .

Although normally fastidious about such things, Hotch couldn't say for sure how they got inside or where their swimwear ended up that evening. He remembered being in the pool and then the next moment it seemed that they were wet and dripping all over his and Dave's bed.

He remembered pushing Reid into the bed first; his hand large against the younger man's chest. He watched Reid's cock in fascination as it bounced against his abdomen, already hard and straining wantonly upwards towards him. He could feel the heat of his flush as Reid realized he was being watched, and he heard Dave's low chuckle as the younger man abashedly tried to hide himself from them.

"No you don't," Dave growled, catching those thin hands and stretching out beside Reid; taking his mouth roughly as Hotch stroked warm hands over the young man's prominent collarbone.

Reid was trembling again under their combined attentions; his mouth opening and closing as though he had something to say, but couldn't decide what exactly.

For a moment, Hotch looked away from Reid and focused his attention on Dave, marveling inwardly at how versatile the older man truly was. Although he could have simply taken over the situation as he did during Hotch's greener BAU days, he wasn't. Dave was simply going with the flow, taking opportunities as they presented themselves and leaning back in observation when needed.

He could smell the chlorine from the pool drying on their skin, and belatedly he wondered if he would now associate its smell with Reid, and therefore _sex_. After all, that did seem to be where this was going, and at a faster rate than either he or Dave had predicted.

Apparently Reid felt the same, for after a few more minutes of catching kisses from both Hotch and Dave, the younger man abruptly sat up and softly requested a break.

"It's—I don't have words," Reid gasped out, shaking his head back and forth as he hesitantly drew his fingers down the parts of his skin that had so recently been under their combined oral assault. "I—I just need a moment," he said, looking horribly self-conscious and slightly humiliated at what he likely thought of as a weakness.

"Can't keep up with the old guys," Dave teased, drawing a calloused hand down Reid's cheek to show he was just joking.

"Dave," Hotch warned, knowing better than most that if Spencer said he needed a break, then he didn't need any more external stimuli.

His lover merely nodded, catching onto his unspoken warning immediately.

"Don't worry Spencer," Dave soothed. "We don't have to do everything at once."

Hurriedly, Reid nodded his head, his panting breaths slowing somewhat at Dave's reassurance.

"Would you like to watch?" Hotch asked, remembering Reid's previous voyeuristic request.

"Watch you two?" Reid asked, his breath catching in a different way.

"Yeah," Dave answered easily, turning over on his back against the pillows and making a 'come hither' motion with his hands in Hotch's direction.

Hotch moved forwards, straddling Dave's body comfortably as he bent over to kiss him. Their kiss deepened slowly, and he could see Reid shifting his position beside them in his peripheral as it did. He felt Dave's hands on his chest, stroking the sides of his stomach and then reaching up and tangling themselves in the short hair at the back of his head.

He broke their kiss panting for breath and he smiled down at Dave in a moment of shared silent lust.

"I want you," he whispered, wrapping his hand around Dave's face and using the other to gently knead the muscles of his lover's pectoral muscles.

"You've got me," Dave whispered back, flexing his abdomen under his ass, reminding him how hard he was—how hard they all were.

Feeling rippled from his perineum to his shoulders, and he shifted slightly to the right of Dave's body to quickly rummage in the drawer for the lube. Grasping the appropriate bottle, he scooted backwards and spread the older man's legs apart, a slightly feral smile on his face as he did.

"Reid, hand him a pillow," Hotch instructed in a rough voice, pushing one slick finger into Dave's tightness.

Dave moved the pillow under his hips and then without warning reached up and pulled Reid's face back down towards his own, latching onto his lips once again.

"Is this okay?" Dave asked him, forcefully reminding Hotch of their first kiss.

And like he had done, Reid nodded quickly and leaned back down voluntarily for another.

Hotch was up two fingers when Reid hesitantly reached out his fingers and began tweaking the older man's nipples.

"Do you like this?" Spencer asked, somewhat breathlessly.

"Harder," Dave's breath quickly becoming a groan as Reid followed his instructions.

Three fingers and he was panting again, his cock almost too hard to think with, let alone move without exploding.

"I need to fuck you now, Dave," he managed to growl, moving a shaking hand down his cock and lining himself up with his lover's hole.

Dave lifted his legs and he put them over his shoulders as he slid slowly into that tight heat.

"How does it feel?" He heard Reid ask once he was fully seated.

"Fucking amazing," he bit out, not daring to open his eyes. He could imagine the shocked look on the younger man's face at his repeated use of profanity, and he would have grinned if he could have managed it.

Dave flexed around him and he groaned before getting enough control of his body to begin pulling slowly out. Once there, he pried his eyes open and breathed and then slid in again. Dave's ass gripped his cock like perfect molten silk; the feeling threatening to break his control as he fought with himself to refrain from pounding him into the mattress.

"Spencer," he heard Dave ground out as he slowly began picking up speed. Pleasure was tingling at the base of his spine; a far cry from the horrible pain that he had endured when he had been at Michael's mercy.

"Dave?" He heard Reid hesitantly answer.

"Straddle me."

Hotch's eyes popped open at his lover's tersely given instruction. He paused once more in his motions as Reid hastily clambered over Dave's chest, planting his knees on either side of his body. The long lines of his back were facing Hotch as he began moving again, and he watched in thinly veiled interest as that back abruptly straightened and Reid let out what only could be described as a deep moan.

Looking over his shoulder, he nearly shot his load right there at the sight of Reid's cock going down into Dave's hot wet mouth.

"Oh hell Spencer," he growled, pushing and pulling faster, feeling Dave's hands come up to grip his own as they both fucked him.

He could hear Reid's cock sliding wetly in and out of Dave's far too talented mouth, and he leaned his head back and increased his pace as his desire for both men grew. Spencer was babbling now, his voice pitched and frantic in his clearly overwhelming pleasure.

"Dirty boys," he suddenly growled, plowing into Dave's body at a punishing speed. "My dirty boys. I hope you don't do this sort of thing at the BAU," he chuckled as Reid squeaked.

"No, actually I'd like to see that I think. Dave's mouth around your cock," he growled, licking Spencer's sweaty neck as the boy began shaking, white knuckles and open mouthed as his orgasm drew ever closer.

"Or maybe we should just fuck you across my desk," he hissed. "Open the blinds and let everyone watch you spread your legs and scream and beg."

With a harsh cry, Reid stiffened hard suddenly as he pumped into Dave's mouth, before slumping to the side and letting Hotch see the other man again. Dave's lips were reddened, his mouth shiny and gasping, his stomach flexing under Hotch's continued fucking.

He reached out with his slick hand and pulled on Dave's erection, once, twice, and suddenly Hotch was coming. White pulses of incredible feeling pulsating outwards from his stomach and cock and he desperately pulled on his lover's cock another time, and suddenly Dave was coming too. His cock spurting white into Hotch's face, and he leaned down and took it into his mouth, swallowing the excesses and faintly hearing Reid groaning and cussing beside him.


	3. Reid

He lay there sweating and gasping off to the side as Hotch slowly removed himself from Dave's body. There was a low barely audible _slurk_ as they separated and then they were free, and Hotch dumped himself unceremoniously on the bed between him and Dave.

Spencer could see it all in his mind; the image of Dave's wet hole, probably leaking cum after being plowed into so furiously by Hotch. All of a sudden, it wasn't enough to imagine it, to think how it _must_ look; not when he could crawl over them himself and see it—and _touch_ it for his own self. A warm feeling rippled through his groin, and he breathed in a shuddering breath at the thought.

Sitting up, he began crawling around the tangle of legs and feet that was beside him, barely acknowledging Aaron's strange questioning look as he plopped himself in between Dave's still spread thighs. He was right. Dave's hole was red and just a little swollen looking; the lips of his rectum glistening with a combination of lube and _Hotch's_ own fluids. He reached out a finger and traced it over the edge of Dave's hole, not prepared for the way the older man would flinch, and _certainly_ not prepared for the low groan that made it out of his body at Reid's touch.

And he wondered—he scooted down a bit further so that his chest was on the bed and his face was directly in front of that lovely hole, and he hesitantly licked just the tip of his tongue over the other man's hole.

"Fuck, Spencer!" Dave wheezed from above his head, his entire lower half jumping at his action.

Reid had read about other people doing such a thing, about rimming and about felching and what it was, but he had never seen such a man like _Rossi_ give such a visceral reaction to something like this. He wondered what would happen if he . . .

"Holy God!" Rossi nearly screamed as he sucked at the older man's hole, tasting him and Hotch together, nibbling at the well fucked muscle. His hand crept up to rest on Dave's abdomen, and then press against it as he sought to keep him in place as he continued licking and sucking his flesh and Hotch's ejaculatory fluids into his mouth.

"Turn over," he barked and he felt Dave trying to move, trying to follow his instruction, but still too tired to do so; his body sweating and flinching anew after what must have been a very incredible orgasm just those moments before.

"Hotch," Reid said instead, licking a line from Rossi's ass to his balls, and he looked up and saw his unit chief staring back at him with wide, shocked brown eyes, and he smiled at the sight. "Turn him over."

With Hotch's help, they rolled Rossi over on his stomach, and with a few well placed nudges, Dave was soon was on his knees, presenting his ass for Reid's continued inspection. The older man started shaking when he started licking him again, sucking at his hole and humming appreciatively the entire while.

After several minutes, he finally stopped and Dave collapsed onto his stomach, his fingers and toes twitching, even after Reid was done touching him.

Spencer was hard again. He felt Hotch looking at him appraisingly and he smiled back with newly found confidence. Carefully sliding his body in between Dave and Hotch's warm bodies, he lay back beside the barely conscious Dave and looked suggestively up at his unit chief.

Raising an eyebrow at Dave's slumped form, Hotch said, "And you've never done this before?" His voice was faintly amused, and quite possibly aroused as well.

"Never," he breathed back, reaching out a hand to gently stroke across Hotch's well defined chest.

Hotch followed his hand's downwards progression with an intense expression, giving only a slight sigh when Spencer reached his groin and wrapped around his still soft cock.

"I've dreamed about this for years," he whispered, pushing his face into Hotch's neck and nipping lightly at the skin just above the older man's collarbone.

"Touching me? Or any man?" Hotch asked in a low gravelly voice.

"I thought I just wanted you to hold me, for you to wrap your arms around me and say you wanted me. It wasn't until later that it turned into a bit of a sexual fantasy," Reid said, laughing against Hotch's adam's apple, his hand now beginning to stroke the older man's cock lightly.

Hotch stroked the back of his fingers against Spencer's cheek, and he had to duck his head to hide his suddenly tearful eyes.

"Shh," Hotch said, knowing him already, the same as always. Reid felt slightly chapped lips touch themselves to his forehead, and then his cheek and neck. "Shh," he heard Hotch repeat before biting down on his neck and sucking his skin hard.

He gasped, arching up into Hotch's stomach; groaning as the head of his cock rubbed across the dark fuzz on the older man's abdomen. One of Hotch's strong legs wedged between his thighs, and he gasped as he was made vulnerable before him. He felt Hotch's hand stroking his chest, rubbing over his nipples, and he squirmed as the sensations began pouring straight into his groin.

Hotch let go of his neck, leaving a wet reddened mark on his skin, and suddenly the man's lips were on his ear, biting on his lobe and he let out a low whimper at the feeling.

"Maybe we should call Morgan," Hotch hissed, pulling another whimper from Reid's throat at the idea. "Let him hear you crying out as I touch you, hear you bucking wantonly up against me," He said, kissing a line up his jaw.

"H-Hotch," he cried out, wanting the older man's hand on his cock, wanting both his hands, wanting his _mouth._ The thought of him sucking hard on his cock made him shiver and Hotch stopped for a moment and stared hard at him, dark eyes boring straight into his brain, into his soul.

"Please," he whispered, pinching the skin on Hotch's biceps as he felt a calloused thumb rub roughly over the head of his cock.

" _Please!"_ He groaned after that thumb was replaced with a fingernail.

"What do you want?" That growling quality was back in Hotch's voice and he flung his head back, feeling his hair sticking to the sweat on his neck, on his shoulders. He felt open, exposed to the older man; he felt needy and he felt out of control.

"I want," he licked his lips as he felt a finger press itself lightly between his balls, and he groaned. "I want your mouth, please, your mouth," he said, grinding back against Hotch.

And suddenly there was a body sliding down his; large hands stroking over his hips, finding ticklish spots that he hadn't even been _aware_ of. There was hot breath on him and then his head hit the pillow hard as he felt himself sucked into the warm cavern of Hotch's mouth.

It didn't take much; he was far too tightly wound for it to take much, far too close to the edge to even _think_ about not tipping over. And seeing Hotch's swallowing around him, seeing his _boss_ , his _mentor_ sucking him down; his eyes staring up at him, intent on figuring him out as though he were the _fucking unsub_ , it was all too much for him to withstand. He came with a hoarse cry, jerking up and slumping over Hotch's head as he came hard; white lights flaring in his retinas, pleasure singing down his nerves of his arms and legs.

He was barely aware when Hotch gently leaned him back on the bed, stretching him out next to a deeply sleeping Dave. The lights went out then; he could tell even though his eyelids were still closed.

"Hotch," he managed to whisper.

"Hm?" Deep voice next to him; a rustling sound down by his feet and then he felt covers being pulled up around his chest. A warm body slipped in next to his side, hemming him in between Dave, and Hotch slipping an arm over his chest; squeezing him tight, making him feel safe.

 _I love you. Thank you. You're everything I ever wanted,_ he wanted to say, but couldn't.

"That was really, really . . ." he yawned, blinking into the dark room briefly before pushing his head against Hotch's chest.

"Sh," Hotch shushed him, placing a kiss on his head and stroking a hand down his face.

He nodded. There was so much he wanted to say, but sleep was quickly making him lose the ability to do anything more than close his eyes and curl up in the embrace that was so conveniently holding onto him.

. . .

They spent most of the next day swimming and watching movies—Hotch had been adamant about _not_ watching Star Trek movies; so they had compromised with the original Star Wars set.

He had honestly been surprised at how attentive Hotch could be regarding non-work activities. Whether it was fixing lunch for them, or wrestling Reid down to the ground to tickle him, or just _being_ with Dave and him together, Hotch gave all of himself and more with his familiar single mindedness that he recognized from being on cases with him.

They had been napping in Dave and Hotch's bed that afternoon when Reid had awoken to feel a hand trailing down his leg. He opened his eyes to find Dave and Hotch both sitting up on either side of him, and he licked his lips in nervous anticipation at what their intense expressions meant for him.

"What's happening?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Don't worry kid," Dave answered in a soothing voice, leaning over to pet his face with a calloused hand. "We just think it's time that we gave you the rest of the tour."

On his other side, he heard Hotch snort at Dave's wording, and he tentatively smiled back.

"You were talking about this while I was asleep?"

"Actually," Hotch explained in his lowest voice, "We were both admiring how beautiful you looked, relaxed and spread out between us."

He shivered at his friend's words. He was definitely not prepared to hear the word _'beautiful'_ come from Hotch's mouth; _especially_ not in reference to _him._

"Beautiful?" He whispered, his thoughts jumping ahead of his brain before he could call them back.

Something softened in Hotch's eyes, but it was Dave who spoke first. "Sure Spencer," he said, gazing down at him seriously. "I don't know how it is that we were lucky enough to have gotten to you first," Dave said, kissing him softly on his lips.

He shook his head in confusion. Surely Dave was mistaken—or at the very least playing some kind of strange joke. They couldn't actually think that way about _him_.

"Let us show you then," Hotch responded quietly, easily reading the denial in his eyes and face.

He nodded, having nothing better to say.

And so it began anew. Hotch sunk to his navel, pushing up his shirt gently and laving his abdomen and sternum with a line of delicate kisses, while Dave continued what he had previously started by kissing his mouth again. Unlike the previous night, this wasn't frantic in the least. It was tender and it was soft, and it made his insides flutter in amazement.

His shirt was being pushed up further, and then it was off and Hotch began drawing shapes on him with just the tip of his tongue, pulling a gasp of ticklish surprise from his throat. Dave caught his mouth again and was opening it up, pushing his tongue further in, seemingly mapping the hidden crevices under his tongue and back in between his cheeks and teeth. He shuddered as he felt the older man's tongue flick over his gums at the back of his mouth; he hadn't even known that he was sensitive there.

He heard rustling and felt the other two men pushing their own clothing off, and suddenly he felt hands on his trousers, and cooler air touching his thighs and legs. Hotch's hands were hot on his ass, and realized with a start that his underwear was gone now too, and holy— _is that Hotch poking me in the side?_ His mind whirled loudly in surprise.

He was being turned over, being so carefully moved that he felt like a priceless piece of art, and now he could feel Dave's goatee around wet lips as it moved down his spine. Strong hands were lifting him, and suddenly he felt the coolness of a new surface appear under his stomach as someone slid a pillow under him. He could feel his ass in the air, and there was a snap somewhere from behind him, and he made himself breathe as he felt a slick finger circling his rectum, rubbing over the tight ring of muscle there.

"Sh," Hotch whispered roughly in his ear, and instinctively he knew he had to relax, but knowing and doing were always different things for him, and he gasped aloud at the sensation of just one finger moving slowly into him.

He felt Dave's breath against the side of his head, murmuring reassurances into ear, and he felt the older man's hands on his back, stroking and kneading their way into his tense muscles; _making_ him relax under their continued assault of his body's anxiety over what was going to happen.

A hot hand chose that moment to stroke its way down his cock and suddenly the intrusion in his ass wasn't as noticeable, wasn't as apparent as his mind locked onto the pleasure being pulled from a different part of him.

He barely felt it as a second finger was added, but he noticed when they began to scissor within him, opening him up for more. The thoughts that were pounding inside his brain were almost too much to manage, and he pushed his face against the cool sheets under him and moaned.

 _Hotch is going to fuck me, Hotch is really going to fuck me!_ He could hear bleating in his head, and he moaned again as something hot and wet encircled one of his balls.

"Shit!" He cried out, opening his eyes briefly and seeing Dave's ass up where his head had been previously.

 _Dave's mouth, Dave's mouth—_ was his new internal monolog. The intensity of the new sensations was nearly blowing his mind.

Three fingers— _fuck—_ he thought as a hot tongue licked a stripe up his cock, effectively distracting him from what Hotch was doing to his ass.

"Spencer," Hotch panted, "Spencer, Spencer," a hand on his back, practically _petting_ him, and he found he didn't mind in the least, didn't mind—and suddenly those fingers in his ass were gone and he struggled to breathe against the weight of the knowledge of what was happening _next._

"Sh," once more against his back, and then he felt a blunt nudge against his ass, and his breath caught in his throat as he tried to find something to hang onto. A calloused hand found his own; and belatedly he realized that Dave had oriented himself back upright.

"Spencer," Dave whispered, stroking his face with the hand not still being squeezed in Reid's own tight grip.

He shuddered as Hotch continued pushing in; no longer positive he could take the intrusion into his body.

"Push out, Spencer," Dave advised, and he opened his eyes to find the other man staring steadily at him, encouraging him silently on.

He grunted, but did as the man had instructed, and almost immediately the progression of Hotch's cock was eased, and he managed to let out the breath that had been trying to strangle him. He felt the Hotch's balls touch his ass, and the man paused over him as he waited for Spencer to adjust.

"You can do this, Spencer," Hotch said in a rough voice, a slick hand pushing down his cock, reawakening his pleasure and reminding him why he was bothering to try this at all.

He felt Hotch's stubbled cheek come down to rest on his shoulder, and felt a strong arm wrap itself around his chest.

"You _are_ beautiful," Hotch intoned deeply into his skin, making him shake and close his eyes against the insistent tears that bloomed in his eyes at the man's repeated sentiment.

The cock in his ass began moving slightly out and he fought with himself to stay immobile, to stay relaxed as it did. Slightly in again, and he made himself breathe again. Rubbing his face against the sheets distracted him as Hotch continued to move inside him, pulling out a bit more with each new thrust.

The motions were getting easier as he continued to relax and adjust to the new sensations rubbing inside him. It wasn't until he shifted a bit, trying to find some kind of friction for his cock, that he accidentally changed angles. Abruptly something pulsated through his mid-section and he gasped at the feeling, causing Hotch to stop moving altogether.

"Pr-Prostate," he managed to stutter out, silently willing Hotch to hit that spot again.

Another two thrusts and that spot _flexed_ out pleasure through him once more, causing flashes of light to explode in his eyes. His cock had softened a bit from the steady not-quite discomfort of having Hotch inside him, but now it was fully awake and straining upwards again.

"Dave," Hotch grunted as they picked up speed now, pulling out nearly to his full length and then sliding back in steadily, yet somehow still managing to be gentle about it.

 _Hotch_ , he thought, still trying to hump the bed as they moved and rocked together.

The arm around his mid-section squeezed him, pulling him backwards farther as Hotch continued to steadily fuck his way into Spencer's heart and being. Surprisingly, Dave moved in front of him then, pulling the pillow away from his underside and pushing it under his own back, before proceeding to spread his legs around him and Hotch's still moving bodies.

Hotch thrust up into him hard, nearly pushing him up off the bed, and he could hear harsh breaths in his ear and in his chest, and it just added to the excitement, the incredible pleasure that he was getting from what was happening. His eyes dropped down to where Dave was laid out before him, and he groaned at the sight of Dave finger fucking himself; the lube bottle clearly visible out beside him, and he leaned back into Hotch's sweat slicked chest.

"Is he?" He managed to say in the general direction of Hotch's ear.

"He wants you to fuck him, Spencer," Hotch panted with a low growl that he could feel more than hear.

"Oh god," he cried out as Dave scooted forwards once more, wiping lube down his cock, threatening to make him explode before ever getting to the other man's ass.

Then that arm around his chest was pushing him forwards, and he caught himself on his arms on either side of Dave's own heaving chest, and he caught the older man's lip in between his own, sucking hard.

Hotch was still fucking him, the endorphins were now flowing without control through his body as he managed to get his hand on his own slick cock; guiding it slowly into the flexing heat of Dave. Time slowed as he became seated inside the other man, his mind blissfully free of conflicting thoughts as he felt the molten heat slide and pulsate around him.

He was being moved, more than he was moving; Hotch pushing into him, and in turn he felt himself pushing into Dave, and he gasped as the dual experiences. His prostate was being manipulated by the feel of Hotch against it, and his cock was getting squeezed in Dave, and he really couldn't think anymore, his mind far too caught up in the pleasure that was warring inside him, back to front, front to back.

Dave caught his mouth again, just as his orgasm began teetering, just as the feelings reached new plateaus within his poor overwhelmed body. Dave's hand in his hair, and he whined as that only added to everything, and Hotch thumb flicking over his nipples and stroking down his sternum, ticklish and incredible and it was too much.

Hotch groaned low in his ear, and that was all it took. Bright lights flashed in his eyes, in his skin, in his fucking _nerves_ , and he screamed, arching up hard into Dave and pushing his back into Hotch, who caught him and held him tight. His orgasm caused all of his muscles to tense and convulse, and he was coming so hard he couldn't see.

Less than a heartbeat later, Hotch was gripping tightly enough to leave bruises, sinking his teeth into the juncture between his neck and shoulder, and he could feel himself being filled as he filled Dave.

And the moment broke, dropping them down heavily on the bed, gasping and shuddering and the last thing he saw before passing out was the image of Dave jerking himself off and then exploding onto his face with a grunt.

. . .

He awoke sometime later, his ass empty and a bit sore, but his body still awash in the leftover high of the incredible orgasm that overtook him at the end.

"Spencer?" Soft voice that seemed to belong to Hotch and he blinked in that direction, hearing a low chuckle at his obvious detachment from the world around him.

"Drink some water," Dave's voice, and he obediently opened his mouth, taking in the cool liquid gratefully a few sips at a time and then slumping back down.

"I did okay?" He managed to whisper, hearing it coming almost from outside his body.

"You did great," Hotch reassured, pressing a light kiss on his forehead. "Our beautiful boy," Hotch added, and he felt the ticklish feel of Dave's mouth kissing his cheek too.

"Sleep, Spencer," one of them said and he nodded, sliding back down into oblivion, the feeling of arms around his shoulders, keeping him safe.


End file.
